miraculousladybugfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
José Leonardo
é ator e dublador brasileira. Em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug, ele dubla Lê Chiến Kim. Outros trabalhos *Trent Moseley - Kamen Rider: O Cavaleiro Dragão *Brian Tanner - ALF, o ETeimoso (2ª voz) *Bobby - Família Dinossauro *Tinky Winky - Teletubbies *Andros (Ranger Espacial Vermelho) - Power Rangers no Espaço *Dustin Brooks (Ranger Amarelo do Vento) - Power Rangers: Tempestade Ninja *Trent Mercer (Dino Ranger Branco) - Power Rangers Dino Trovão *Casey Rhodes (Ranger Selvagem Vermelho) - Power Ranger: Fúria da Selva *Jae Kim - Mulher Biônica *Nelson Cassidy - Intelligence *Adam Ross - CSI: NY *Jake - (Shawn Ashmore) em Animorphs *Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) - Glee; *Kyle - Kyle XY *Avi Patel (Amir Talai) - Uma Banda Lá em Casa *Riley (Brian Kubach) - Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place *Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali (Kunal Nayyar) - The Big Bang Theory *Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) - Smallville: As Aventuras do Superboy *Omer Teneh (Yedidya Vital) - Split; *Agente Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Dr. Max Bergman - (Masi Oka) - Hawaii 5-0 *Pacey Witter (Joshua Jackson) - Dawson's Creek (2ª voz) *Cole lockhart (Joshua Jackson) - The Affair *Elliot Alderson (Rami Malek) - Mr. Robot (2ª voz) *Daniel "Oz" Osborne (Seth Green) - Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros *Barry (Seth Green) - Os Reis de Nova Iorque *Tyler Lockwood (Michael Trevino) - The Vampire Diaries *Ereutério (Carlos Arraiz) - A CQ: Confusões ao Quadrado. *Tate Langdon/Kit Walker/Kyle Spencer/Jimmy Darling/Sr. James Patrick March (‎Evan Peters) - American Horror Story *Devon Carter (Jonathan McDaniel) - As Visões da Raven (segunda voz) & A Casa da Raven *Max Chinelo - Carros 2 em 2011; *Shishiwakamaru, Linku - Yu Yu Hakusho em 1995 e 2004; *Tiquinho - Ursinhos Gummy em 1986; *Hot Spot - Os Jovens Titãs em 2004; *Bobby Drake / Iceman - X-Men Evolution em 2006; *Coragem - Coragem, o Cão Covarde em 2000; *Perninha - Tiny Toon em 1993; *Raimundo Pedrosa - Duelo Xiaolin em 2004; *Robert - Beyblade *Rowlf - Muppet Babies em 1989; *Faísca - Laboratório Submarino 2021 em 2005; *Brendon - A Família X em 2006; *Flem - A Vaca e o Frango em 2001; *Ace Bunny - Lunáticos à Solta em 2006; *Brad Carbunkle - Uma Robô Adolescente'; *Martin - Martin Mystery em 2004; *Martin Prince e Ralph Wiggum - Os Simpsons; *Maurício Aventura - Os Irmãos Aventura em 2005; *Anakin Skywalker - Star Wars -The Clone Wars em 2008; *Dave - Yin Yang Yo! (substituindo Oberdan Júnior) em 2008; *Light Yagami / Kira - Death Note; *Alan Albright - Ben 10: Força Alienígena e Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena; *Chama (1 voz) - Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena; *Cipó Selvagem (3 voz) e Glutão (2 voz) - Ben 10: Omniverse; *Dodecaedro Vreedle - Ben 10: Omniverse; *Príncipe Antônio - Barbie as the Island Princess (filme); *Jeremy - Barbie and the Diamond Castle (filme); *Lion-O em ThunderCats (2011); *Booboo (cabeça de cima) em Hora de Aventura; *Matheus - Cyberchase em 2004 *Pauly D, Bryce Larkin, João, Coelho Trix, Comandante Cobra, Homem de Gelo, Seth Green, Lion-O e vozes adicionais - MAD *Gregório "Greg", o Fantasma - Historietas Assombradas (para Crianças Malcriadas) *Jesse - Apenas um Show *Harley - Kid vs. Kat *Eddie - Lucky Fred *Tobias (2ª voz) em O Incrível Mundo de Gumball; *Durão (2ª voz) em As Meninas Superpoderosas; *Murray - Andy e seu Esquilo; *Jamez Whithazee - A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários; *Kim - Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug *P.J - Pateta 2 - Radicalmente Pateta *Charlie Brown - A Turma do Charlie Brown *Zach Galifianakis - Se Beber, Não Case!, Se Beber, Não Case! Parte II, Se Beber, Não Case! Parte III, Um Parto de Viagem, Os Candidatos , Gênios do Crime e Vizinhos Nada Secretos. *Joshua Jackson - Dinheiro e Má Companhia, Sociedade Secreta (TV), Pânico 2 (TV e Avião) *Jamie Bell - King Kong (2005), A Legião Perdida; Jumper (Avião) *John Cho - American Pie - O Casamento (TV), American Pie: O Reencontro e O Vingador do Futuro; *David Krumholtz - Meu Papai é Noel e Meu Papai é Noel 2; *Seth Green - Austin Powers - Um Agente Nada Discreto e Austin Powers - O Agente Bond Cama; *Masi Oka - Agente 86 e Agente 86: Bruce e Lloyd Fora de Controle; *Evan Peters - X-Men: Dias de Um Futuro Esquecido e X-Men: Apocalipse; *Aaron Stanford - X-Men: O Confronto Final; *Matt Lucas - Alice no País das Maravilhas e Alice Através do Espelho *Eddie Kaye Thomas - American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (TV); *Adam Brody - Manobras Radicais; *Kenneth Choi - Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador *Paul Rudd - As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills (TV) *Jake Abel - Minha Vida é Vencer *Kenan Thompson - Amor de Aluguel, As Aventuras de Alceu e Dentinho *Robert Baker - G.I. Joe - Retaliação *Kel Mitchell - Good Burger: A Guerra do Hamburger *Daniel Kendrick - Lua Cheia: O Terror dos Virgens *Joseph Gordon-Levitt - G.I. Joe: A Origem De Cobra; *Drake Bell - Os seus, os meus e os nossos; *Jon Abrahams - Entrando Numa Fria; *Jimi Mistry - 2012 (filme) *Jonathan Wise - Te Pego lá Fora *Jake Johnson - Sexo Sem Compromisso Categoria:Elenco Categoria:Elenco Brasileiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores Brasileiros Categoria:Pessoas